venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Acachalla
' Papa Acachalla' (also known by his aliases, Papa challa '''and '''Scott), is the adopted father of Billy and Sally, played by Venturian. He has fought in some sort of war in the past. He is a rather tough man, both mentally and physically strong, and is rarely afraid of danger (except for Squirrels). He owns a 7-11, where all of his kids were abandoned and where he adopted them. He is also a great marksman and knows basic survival skills. Papa also has great amount of hair on the back of his head, and loves his Winchester rifle, which is his weapon of choice (HL2 Annabelle)He is also known as the dalek exterminator. He is made of pure awesome. And was even taught the to use the force by master yoda. He also is currently writing a book about a puppy. He likely is from Eastern Kentucky by his accent and amazing weapon skills, as venturian will reveal in a later episode. He sadly is also a slight macaroni addict, as well as an obvious drinker, as he has a closet full of cases of beer. It is unknown if he smokes. He is 73, as stated in the Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2. Personality Papa Acachalla is a very stubborn man, always wanting his way and not afraid to use violence to get that way. Papa Acachalla also seems to be somewhat of a hypocrite hating his families weirdness while he himself is a very strange man. The way he responds to his family has mixed effects. While papa does seem to be horrible at parenting going as far as denying relation to them. But he seems to show some sort of affection for his 'children' as he tries to take care of them in a way. Other times he shows great fear towards his family. Like when maxwell haunts him. Papa Acachalla has a love for material objects such as his car, his tv and of course jalapeño cheddar sausages.Papa Acachalla has a problem like blood pressure, he can only maintain his blood pressure by eating 103 pounds of white creamed oreo in 1 day, by doing that it will make his weight gradually increase by 103 a day. Relationships Stardust Sprinkleshine Papa Acachalla has become Stardust Sprinkleshine on three occasions (in the "McDonalds" RolePlay Map", the"McDonalds" zombie survival map, and the Dinosaur player model mod) for a short time, then killed the man who crashed his car through the side of Acachalla's office. He later changed again after touching the floating gun and he and the family went out to get Vegan burgers. Billy Billy is Acachalla's son. According to Papa Acachalla, Billy's father, John Smigglebug, left his son (who is not so intelligent) at Papa's 7-11. He has many stupid ideas, which get him into lots of trouble, and Acachalla almost all the time blames him for it. Acachalla loves Billy like most fathers would, however in earlier episodes he replies that he is not his papa to show his anger at Billy. In later episodes he accepted Billy and reminded him only a few times that he is not his father.(although Papa Acachalla seems to accept his parental role over Billy and Sally.) (Acachalla also has threatened to kill Billy several times, as noticed in the Jeff the Killer Mod where the manager says,"Yeah Acachalla didn't last the day. Some kid named Billy came in and he shot up the whole place.") Billy is Madie Friend love although he was killed once by her by using Papa Acachalla's car and crashed into Billy and she (Maddie Friend), did something to revive Billy back to life again. Sally Sally, like Billy, is Papa Acachalla's child from her parents leaving them at the 7-11. Acachalla seems to love his daughter like Billy, proven in the bank robbery map and many other episodes, but gets onto her like he does to Billy but a little more so, even killing her at one point. Sally, like her brother, gets the two into many mishaps. She often irritates him by her lust for waffles and toddler personality, however he has used this to his advantage a few times. After a long time, he accepted her but she still irritates him by her stupid behavior in many situations. It is now known that Sally's mother is Sally Betty Jessica who comes to see Sally every once in a while but doesn't seem to want to take Sally back. Acachalla is left to take care of her in place of her unknown father. Her real mother was Medusa, since Papa Acachalla worked at the 7-11 store and met Medusa there and married but later then, they divorced and Acachalla never had a wife since. Sally has a a medical condition that she has to eat waffles everyday or she will kill anything that gets into her way and kill anything she know and when she knew that, the doctor who said it was already killed and Sally has the ability to kill things by looking at them and that object will die (Medusa powers). Gertrude Acachalla Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife (also found at 7-11). Her weapon of choice is a crowbar. Also she is loved by Acachalla (however he doesn't show it often). He listens to her mostly(except in small situations like in the Dumbell episode). She takes care of Billy and Sally together with him. They create a happy but yet strange family with a unknown sibling known as Ghostly Chair who was long forgotten. Gertrude Acachalla is not a great cook as anything that came out of her cooking will always remain waffle form, shape, taste, weight and height (cursed with waffle cooking abilities). Jeremy Acachalla Jeremy is Papa's Brother who is just a little doll that wears a small diaper. He is closed in a basement most likely because of Jeremy's insanity. He hasn't cared about him as much as his adopted children. Eventually a miniature version of Papa Acachalla (Minichalla) killed Jeremy in his basement and sadly, Papa did not attend Jeremy's funeral and just made Jeremy clones and walked all over the real Jeremy (real one is dead). Princeton Quagmire Princeton and Papa were good friends in the western times. Acachalla came to see Princeton in his town, but Princeton was killed by a foreign exchange student that was left unattended or by the dumb person. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell is Papa Acachalla's cousin(as said in the Wild West Roleplay Map video).After Maxwel died dutring a war he haunts PAPA Acachalla for the rest of his life because Papa Acachalla left Maxwell to die. Jose Jose Jose Jose Papa turns into Jose on Mondays and Midnights, though sometimes Papa claims to have met Jose before. Jimmy Casket Jimmy Casket is an insane murderous maniac who loves to stab people and tell everyone his secrets..Until they die of course, it is proven in the creepypasta highschool roleplay that even jeff the killer is afraid of him and once killed sally with his piercing eyes. it is believed that Jimmy Casket could be related to Sally, Acachalla's adopted daughter and it was proven that Jimmy's mother was a man and woman as said in the video, Siblings Murder Jimmy Casket. Weapons Papa Acachalla has used RPG's revolvers and sometimes even a crossbow, but the most classic weapon used by him is a Winchester Rifle(Annabelle from HL2). However Papa Acachalla has also used numerous modern automatic weapons like M4, M16, AK-74 and many more. In a few cases Acachella has used explosives. We dont know much about weaponry used by him in his earlier days (Battles in the war, etc.), but as seen in Gmod: Elevator Source mod the past Acachalla used the same Winchester Rifle as present day Acachalla. In one episode with Sally, he used a Waffle Gun (Gmod Waffle gun video). We can also see that he respects his weapons and in this very episode he reserves the ammo of his Waffle Gun, unlike Sally who wasted all of the ammo by eating all the waffles. Trivia *At Midnight he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose, However now in recent videos it seems that Acachalla doesn't change to Jose Jose Jose Jose Because Jose was different person. Member of his gang, who was left by Acachalla and sweared that he will seek revange together with Maxwell (as ghosts) However, in the recent Gmod Dinosaur player model video it is again stated (by Gertrude) that he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose at midnight. *No one knows what his first name is, though in one of the wars he was in, or all of them, he was known by the alias of 'Scott' (Papa Acachalla claims that Papa Acachalla is his full name and does not have a last or middle one (but this is most likely a lie). In Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2 it is provin' his middle name is Stacy. *He and Billy could have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father but this was already declined in later episodes. Venturian pronounced himself as Papa Acachalla in the Gmod Fallout weapons video therefore proves that the character is still Acachalla. *Papa Acachalla has a miniature version of himself called Minichalla,who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent (Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video). *He hates Mondays (or at least does not allow many things on that day). *He does not enjoy discounts and sales when it comes to store business. He normally rasies prices when he gets lousy business. *He has owned monsters trucks which he lets Billy drive. *He is very old, as he was born in the late 1700's. It is possible that Acachalla is immortal or at least has a very large life span in compare to normal humans. It is implied that he is a Time Lord. *Venturian has hinted that Papa Acachalla is a Time Lord in one of the earlier fan mail videos. Papa once said that he is in fact, the 15th Doctor. *He is one of the most used characters in the VenturianTale role-play, so he is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale. *It was said in the camping grounds map video that Papa Acachalla "aint nobodys papa", and that the children just come up to 7-11 saying "Papa Acachalla!", meaning that he is most likely not the legal father of two children. *He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy or Sally. They just seem to just follow him around thinking he is their papa. *He is married to Gertrude. *His model in Gmod is of Father Grigori, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. *He was in a war. During the elevator source map video, a younger Acachalla joined their elevator power rangers team. He was at a warzone at the time, which reminded current Acachalla of the wartimes. It is implied that the 14th Doctor regenerated into him while fighting in the war. *It was most likely the Vietnam war because Acachalla often refers to situations as "like (in) Vietnam" or something reminds him of "Vietnam" in some way. *In the Papa Acachalla town map video, he owns an "imaginary" gas station. However, there is nothing inside. *He likes very bad and corny movies. Apparently, it is because he likes to laugh at its' cheesiness. *His favorite food are jalapeño cheddar sausages. *He has been married and divorced numerous times. It is unknown if when this was said, he was referring to only himself or the Doctors before him. *Papa Acachalla had a crazed brother; Jeremy Acachalla who was left in the basement of Acachalla's home. Later Jeremy got killed by Minichalla (miniature version of Papa Acachalla). *What is interesting about Acachalla and his family is that he survived mutliple apocalypses (mostly zombie ones). He has also survived a few times with Billy and Sally. *Papa Acachalla enjoys root beer. *In the SBikes mod video, we learn Acachalla found Billy in the desert and that he comes from Native Americans, but its also said that Billy was left at 7-11. Perhaps Billy was left in the desert as a young child, raised by Native Americans, And walked over to 7-11 to begin a NEW life. *He has drawn a face on the back of his head. *His waffle recipe for Sally is a stove, a washing machine, a pot, some shades (a lamp shade), a mattress, 5 blue barrels (the blueberries), a chair, a bird and a few brains as Sally is partially a zombie. *He is a part-time vampire hunter. *He is in Sally's Weight Lifting Club, but he never wanted to be in it, from his continuous saying he "Couldn't lift weights". *He only eats on Tuesday. *He grew up in the play tunnels at McDonalds. *He has also played on the playground in the war; While the war was raging. *In the "Flutterbat Mod", it was revealed that Acachalla actually died, and came back to life at the end, but Sally (the judge) killed Maddie Friend by using a RPG as she tried to follow Billy. *He has a comic collection. *He once walked into a building wearing nothing but a bathrobe and started throwing bowling balls at people. *He has to eat 103 pounds of white creamed oreos everyday to maintain blood pressure and maintain his imortality as a Time Lord. Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Idiot Category:Mascot Category:Most Used Category:Father Category:Roleplay Category:Acachalla Family Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Military Category:Male